A Little Bit Of Me Inside Of You
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. EWE. Dans la panique et l'affolement, alors qu'elle tente de sauver Snape, Hermione prend une décision grave sans prendre en compte les conséquences… inattendues et permanentes.
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : AU. Post-War. EWE. Dans la panique et l'affolement, alors qu'elle tente de sauver Snape, Hermione prend une décision grave sans prendre en compte les conséquences… inattendues et permanentes.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione (Snanger).

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : après des mois sans avoir mis un pied dans ce Fandom me voilà de retour….

XXXXX

 _ **A Little Bit Of Me Inside Of You.**_

XXXX

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa bouche pâteuse. A bien considérer, c'était tout son corps qui lui semblait peser des tonnes.

Severus Snape ne prétendait pas *tout* savoir du monde mais s'il était sûr d'une chose en cet instant c'était bien qu'il était encore en vie.

Et il ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne chose… ou non.

Ni * _ **qui**_ * il devait remercier pour ce petit miracle.

Essayant de faire un inventaire de ce qu'il savait et des possibilités d'endroits où il pouvait être, il restreint son choix à une seule localisation possible.

 **Hogwarts**.

Il soupira, ce qui lui fit mal à peu près partout.

Il aurait pût rouler des yeux il l'aurait fait avec plaisir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Et surtout, qui avait bien était assez _**idiot**_ pour l'avoir placé dans une condition pareille ?!

/

Il revenait à lui, doucement mais sûrement.

-Severus ?! Severus, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Il articula une sorte de grognement pour seule réponse.

-Severus, calmez-vous, vous êtes à l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts. Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous êtes avec des _**amis**_ …

 **Amis**.

 **Sécurité**.

 **Se calmer** ….

Des termes qui ne lui étaient guère familiers et qui ne faisaient que l'agiter encore un peu plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?! Et par Merlin qui l'avait sauvé de la Mort !?

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu !

Il entendit vaguement au loin des voix parler dans un débat légèrement animé.

Des voix féminines dont une qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Pas vraiment.

-Severus ?! Severus c'est Poppy, je vais vous endormir pour que Minerva, Hermione et moi puissions travailler sur vous….

Il avait une nouvelle fois cette envie de lever les yeux au ciel tant il était exaspéré mais fût plus contrarié par les paroles de l'infirmière en chef de l'école.

Elle avait parlé d'une Hermione.

Et instinctivement il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Hermione Granger.

Evidemment.

Saleté de Gryffindor !

Ô qu'à ce moment il aurait aimé vociférer et se déchaîner sur elle, mais ce fût à cet instant précis qu'il se sentit partir dans un sommeil forcé.

/

C'était la seconde fois qu'il se réveillait désorienté aujourd'hui. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

Il semblait plus alerte que la première fois cependant, mais avait toujours cette sensation de corps lourd.

De ce qu'il devinait, la nuit était tombée et il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

Dans la chambre ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à appeler Poppy Pomfresh mais aucun son ne sorti.

Il voulu alors réessayer mais fût pris de cours par une voix tremblotante qui lui proposa de suite son aide.

-Professeur Snape !? Vous êtes réveillé ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Vous désirez de l'eau !? Bien sûr que vous voulez de l'eau !

Il sentait un nouveau mal de crâne arriver et maudit la jeune fille d'avoir toujours autant de questions inutiles au bord des lèvres.

Il lui fût toutefois reconnaissant lorsque celle-ci s'approcha avec un verre d'eau et l'aida à boire.

Il laissa passer un faible ' **merci** ', c'était tout ce dont il était capable pour l'instant.

Essayant une nouvelle fois de parler, sans résultat probant, Hermione se décida à lui éviter tout effort et se lança dans une tirade sans fin qui, quoi qu'abyssalement ennuyante lui apporta un certain nombre de réponses.

-Professeur Snape… C'est Hermione Granger, une de vos élèves… Vous vous demandez sûrement où vous êtes et ce que vous faites là…. Vous êtes à Hogwarts, dans une aile reculée de l'infirmerie. La bataille entre Harry et V… Voldemort a eu lieu, Harry a gagné…. Vous avez été attaqué. Par Nagini. On était là, Harry, Ron et moi et lorsqu'on a compris que vous n'étiez pas… que vous étiez encore en vie…. J'ai fait le plus vite que je pouvais, j'avais tellement peur de ne pas y arriver…

Il plissa les yeux, essayant de voir où elle voulait en venir.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Devait-il réellement sa survie à une jeune fille de 18 ans à peine ?! 17 tout au plus.

Elle remarqua qu'il exigeait plus de détails, soufflant un bon coup et détournant le regard, elle prit son courage à deux mains.

-J'ai utilisé tous les sortilèges que j'avais appris mais vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang, énormément de sang alors j'ai… je vous ai transfusé. Avec mon sang….

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, une larme perlant au coin de l'œil, encore choquée de se remémorer la scène de la veille.

* **La Petite Idiote** *

C'était la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit à l'entente de la révélation de Granger.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, pris d'une fureur noire.

N'avait-elle rien appris ?! Ne savait-elle pas les dangers d'une telle procédure !?

Ce n'était pas pour rien que ce genre de pratique ne se faisait pas, ou alors que très rarement, entre sorciers.

Ca n'était pas seulement le sang qui était transfusé.

L'Essence Magique l'était aussi.

Le fondement de toute magie chez un être, ce qui faisait sa puissance, qui lui était vital et qui ne devait se mélanger qu'en de circonstances très précises… Granger venait de faire voler en éclats tous les préceptes même de Magie Élémentaire.

C'était… Inconcevable. Catastrophique même.

Et pourtant c'était fait. Irrémédiable maintenant.

Une décision qu'elle avait prise trop précipitamment, dont elle ne mesurait pas encore les conséquences.

Il était livide, furieux, ne s'étant jamais imaginé, jamais osé espérer, vivre au-delà de la bataille finale et voilà que maintenant il était coincé.

Par la faute d'une Gryffindor.

Il les maudit alors tous, eux et leur foutu complexe de sauveur du monde !

Son cœur s'emballa rapidement au point de lui faire mal et sa respiration s'accéléra, l'obligeant à tousser.

Ce qui paniqua Hermione.

-Professeur Snape ! Professeur ! Doucement, respirez… Voilà…

Mentalement il la traita de bien des noms mais ne dit rien. Ne pouvant rien dire.

-Je vais aller chercher Poppy je crois…

**Poppy ?!** Depuis quand les élèves étaient autorisés à l'appeler ainsi ?!

Elle se leva et se précipita alors hors de la pièce, lui laissant quelques minutes de repos, seul.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de comprendre, de saisir tout ce que cette nouvelle information pouvait bien impliquer.

Le sang de Granger coulait à présent dans ses veines.

Leurs sangs étaient mélangés, leurs Essences aussi.

De mémoire, quelque chose comme ça n'était jamais arrivé, jamais. Pas comme ça.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien englober ?

Quelle part prenait la Magie de la jeune femme sur sa propre Magie ?

Quelles seraient les conséquences à long terme ?

La situation n'était pas bonne pour ne pas dire dramatique.

Si on lui avait donné le choix il n'était même pas sûr qu'il aurait fait le choix de vivre.

Pas dans un monde d'après-guerre dont il ne connaissait pas tous les aspects.

Trop d'incertitudes. Pas assez de gens sur qui il pouvait compter.

Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à maintenant.

Maintenant il pouvait au moins compter Poppy, Granger et Minerva dans ses alliés.

Mais jusqu'à quand ?!

Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent là lorsque les trois femmes en questions firent irruption dans son antre paisible.

Il fût surpris de les voir sourire devant lui, comme si le simple fait qu'il soit éveillé et plus ou moins vivant et non amoché, les rendait joyeuses.

Une sensation étrange et non familière le parcouru.

-Severus….

Il fût hésitant devant la réaction de Minerva, sa voix vacillante le déconcerta quelque peu, lui qui se rappelait leur dernier échange tendu.

-Je suis toujours en vie comme vous pouvez le constater Minerva.

Elle avait les yeux embués, ce qui lui donnait une bonne idée de la gravité de son état, ou de ce qu'il avait été.

-Oui, grâce à Hermione. Vous respiriez à peine lorsque vous êtes arrivé ici.

Il remarqua distraitement que son élève sourit tristement à l'évocation de son arrivée à l'infirmerie et, qu'elle aussi, écrasa une larme.

Il se demanda encore s'il devait lui en être reconnaissant et concéda un simple hochement de tête.

-Poppy veut vous garder….

Sur le point de protester avec violence, l'infirmière en chef lui coupa net l'envie.

-Ce n'est pas négociable Severus ! Pour le moment vous restez en observation, votre condition ne vous permet pas d'aller ailleurs de toute façon.

Observant l'inquiétude sur tous les visages présents, il capitula, remarquant par lui-même qu'effectivement il ne pouvait pas aller très loin.

Poppy sembla en être satisfaite.

-Bien, maintenant que ce détail est réglé nous allons vous laissez vous reposer. Ne vous inquiétez pas nous ne serons pas loin et je dois vous administrer votre prochain traitement dans 7h. Essayez de dormir.

Les trois femmes quittèrent alors la pièce. Enfin.

**Dormir**

Voilà un concept qui lui était devenu presque étranger.

Et bien que l'envie s'en faisait ressentir, dormir était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Espe29, Rivruskende, Nathea, Keloush, Prismiria, Zeugma412, HermyBella, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Mrs Gold, Shukrat, Noumea, Eileen1976, MG123, Selena, Laorah, Patate Tueuse, Math'L, Loi54, Lougama, Tralapapa, CutieSunshine, Bettiej, MaxooSmaug, Liyly, UtiniKenobi, Gardelina, Fifi72, Aikolalameita et Ilyn.

XXXX

Il commençait à trouver lassant cette sensation de s'éveiller dans un endroit qui ne lui était pas réellement étranger mais qui n'était assurément pas le sien.

Et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il ressentait une présence près de lui sans qu'il ne sache trop de qui il s'agissait.

Une sorte d'intuition lui disait que c'était *Elle* mais il n'en n'était pas sûr et n'avait jamais cru en ce genre de chose pour commencer.

Refusant d'obéir au dictât de son corps, il se replongea dans un sommeil presque rédempteur.

/

Il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'allait pas réussir à sortir de là sans se faire prendre.

Evidemment.

Et par personne d'autre que l'enfant prodigue, Hermione Granger.

Forcément. La vie aurait été bien trop bonne dans le cas contraire.

Ce fût un hoquet de surprise et un soupir outré qui lui fit réaliser que son plan, apparemment infaillible, venait d'être découvert.

-Professeur ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Il soupira à nouveau, se regardant et se sentant bien déshabillé sans sa veste boutonnée jusqu'au cou et toute son armure qui lui assurait au moins d'avoir l'avantage sur n'importe lequel de ses interlocuteurs.

Il avait au moins le strict minimum, et c'était du noir.

Se retournant le plus lentement possible, dans une expression calme qu'il ne ressentait absolument pas, il lui fit face.

-Je ne vous savez pas aussi perturbée par les événements au point de ne pas comprendre que je… quitte… cet… endroit, Miss Granger…

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de façon comique et peu flatteuse avant qu'elle ne file de là non sans avoir lâché un juron bien senti suivi d'un…

-Je vais tout de suite chercher Poppy !

**Poppy** Encore une fois.

Il secoua la tête, n'aimant pas du tout cette nouvelle façon qu'elle avait de s'adresser à ses pairs et pensa qu'il avait tout juste le temps de s'éclipser.

Il avait tord.

Il le comprit vite lorsque la femme en question débarqua, l'air furibond.

- _ **Severus Snape**_ ! Je peux savoir ce que vous vous _**imaginez**_ pouvoir faire exactement ?!

Il aurait eut moins d'expérience, il aurait sans doute eût la décence de paraître gêné.

Mais l'expérience il l'avait et savait parfaitement faire comprendre à Poppy quand elle était déraisonnable.

Comme maintenant.

-Bien sûr Poppy. Vous pouvez savoir. Je. M'en. Vais.

Alors que l'infirmière en chef roula des yeux, absolument pas impressionnée, Hermione, quant à elle, parût presque horrifiée de l'impertinence qu'il sembla montrer à son égard.

-Oh non je ne crois pas jeune homme !

Il arqua un sourcil arrogant.

-Vous admettrez que mon état n'est plus critique et que, par conséquent, j'utilise un espace qui pourrait être mieux exploité.

Poppy se vit contrainte de l'admettre.

Il était dans une chambre à usage privé, elle passait souvent le voir, et si ce n'était pas elle c'était Hermione, qui s'était apparemment auto proclamée garde malade du professeur.

Ce qui lui donna une idée.

-D'accord….

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à savourer sa petite victoire, elle le coupa.

-A une seule condition Severus. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Un duel de volonté pris alors place.

-Et puis-je connaitre cette _**condition**_ ?!

L'infirmière se permit un rictus victorieux.

-Je veux qu'Hermione vous accompagne. Que vous l'admettiez ou non, vous n'avez pas retrouvé toutes vos capacités. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas assez faible pour que je vous retienne ici mais vous n'êtes certainement assez remis pour vous enfermer seul dans vos quartiers.

Elle arqua un sourcil, le mettant au défi de lui dire le contraire et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à le faire elle l'arrêta.

-C'est ça ou vous passez votre nuit ici.

Il se refusa de lui répondre, se contentant de la fusiller du regard avant de tourner les talons sans un mot et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Hermione, effarée, mit une seconde à réagir et à partir à sa suite.

/

Par respect, Hermione se plaça deux pas derrière lui lorsqu'il ouvrit ses quartiers, et se fit la plus petite possible.

Cela dura deux minutes à peine, avant qu'elle ne soit attirée par sa bibliothèque.

Des yeux elle dévora les titres qui s'offraient à elle.

Elle en reconnu certains alors que d'autres lui étaient complètement étrangers.

Il prit le temps de faire un tour complet des quartiers avant de se poser dans son fauteuil et de l'observer.

Elle n'était pas à sa place ici et pourtant, la voir déambuler près de ses livres ne lui sembla pas si déplacé.

Par contre, ce qui l'était, était son manque d'uniforme.

C'était étrange de la voir comme ça, dans des vêtements moldus, parce que ça effaçait le statut quo Professeur/élève et ça la déconcertait grandement.

Surtout avec la nouvelle tournure des événements.

-Vous ne devriez pas… porter quelque chose d'autre ?!

Il la fit sursauter. Bien.

Elle rougit, gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit.

-Pardon ?!

Il la désigna de la tête, la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

Ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, se demandant si elle devait se sentir offensée ou non.

Choisissant d'être neutre, elle haussa simplement les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu mettre d'autre… Nous ne sommes pas à l'école, plus réellement et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de dérangeant dans ma tenue.

Evidemment…

-Une tenue plus en rapport avec votre poste, peut-être ?!

-Mon poste ?

-N'êtes-vous donc pas l'élève de Mme Pomfresh ?!

Hermione se permit de sourire, amusée malgré elle de son ton bourru et perplexe.

-Non.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant si elle pouvait être audacieuse.

-Vous… vous êtes un cas spécial….

Elle maudit alors ses joues qui rougissaient à vu d'œil.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à l'être.

La jeune femme, embarrassée, ne répondit rien avant un long moment.

Il soupira alors bruyamment.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là Granger ? Comme vous le voyez j'ai survécu jusqu'ici je pense que je pourrai me débrouiller pour le reste.

Ses pieds toujours collés au sol, le regard légèrement fuyant elle ne semblait pas prête de partir.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, exaspéré.

-Vous avez des questions…. Bien entendu…

Elle lui lança un regard furtif avant d'énoncer d'une petite voix.

-Je suis désolée… pour… Je ne savais pas…

-Bien sûr que non ! Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on apprend à l'école.

D'une plus petite voix encore elle osa s'aventurer.

-Est-ce que… vous pouvez m'apprendre ? M'aider à mieux comprendre ? Est-ce qu'il existe des livres sur le sujet ?

Trop de questions d'un coup, ce qui ne lui plu guère et le fatigua d'avance.

Il se leva prestement de son fauteuil et, après quelques recherches, retira un ouvrage de sa bibliothèque qu'il lui donna directement.

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, et ils le sont, ce que vous avez fait ne se pratique plus depuis des années… A part dans de lointaines contrées pour d'obscurs rituels….

Elle sût parfaitement lire entre les lignes et comprendre ce qu'il ne disait pas…

Ca avait, un lien plus ou moins direct, avec les Forces du Mal.

Parcourant le livre, elle tomba sur le chapitre qui lui parût approprié.

-C'est de la Magie Ancestrale Granger et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'elle est utilisée dans des cas très précis…. Au sein d'une même famille par exemple.

Elle fronça les sourcils, venant de tomber sur un paragraphe traitant d'un cérémoniel marital.

Très ancien et tout aussi barbare.

Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait lu le passage qui le contrariait.

-C'était également utilisé lors de cérémonies de mariage… à une certaine époque…

Levant le regard du texte et le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle souffla.

-C'est de la barbarie ! C'est…

Il ne réfuta pas ses paroles mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne certaines choses, c'était vital s'ils devaient poursuivre sur ce chemin là tous les deux.

-C'est de la Magie de Sang Miss… Et il y a peu de choses aussi puissantes… Certaines personnes étaient prêtes… sont prêtes, à payer le prix fort pour pouvoir s'approcher de *ça*

Elle écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée par la portée de ses paroles.

D'après les écrits qu'elle avait sous les yeux, le mélange de deux sangs, de deux essences magiques, comportait non seulement des risques mais aussi certains désagréments, comme la privation de magie. Ca ne durait pas, mais elle pouvait très bien imaginer les désastres qu'une telle situation pouvait engendrer.

Le rituel marital d'une autre époque était une façon assez douce pour décrire une sorte de mariage forcé, avec rituels et autres demandes, qui semblaient forcément en découler.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle reprit des passages à haute voix.

-Se marier, mélanger essence et sang, pouvant affaiblir la mariée pour renforcer l'état du marié… Quel choix avaient ses pauvres femmes de cette époque ?!

Aucun.

Il l'admettait volontiers, mais c'était une autre époque (pas si lointaine pourtant) et il n'y pouvait strictement rien maintenant.

I l'observa un moment, comprenant qu'elle réagissait de façon bien trop excessive, voir même irrationnelle, et décida, avec son tact légendaire, d'y mettre un terme à sa manière.

-Si l'on veut se montrer pointilleux, et d'une certaine façon _**vous**_ ne m'avez pas laissé le choix non plus….

Elle resta alors pétrifiée.

-Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas… Ca n'a rien à voir !

Il arqua un sourcil.

-Vraiment ?!

Elle pouffa, l'air complètement scandalisée.

-Vous alliez * _ **mourir**_ * ! Bien sûr que je n'allais pas rester là à ne rien faire !

-Sans vous préoccuper du fait que je veuille vivre ou non….

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Parce que c'était vrai mais d'habitude, dans ce genre de cas, les gens préféraient vivre, non ? Elle n'avait rien d'une experte mais c'était tout de même logique.

Elle déglutit péniblement tout en le dévisageant.

-Je ne savais pas que vous comptiez mourir là bas Monsieur…

-C'est personnel et si vous le voulez bien j'aimerai que ça le reste. … Vous avez fait ce que vous avez crû être bon sans rien demander à personne….

Elle le chercha du regard, avant de le fixer et de lui demander.

-Est-ce que vous le regrettez ?!

-Je vous demande pardon !?

-Est-ce que vous regrettez ma décision de vous avoir sauvé la vie ? Est-ce que vous m'en voulez ?

Ses yeux noirs lancèrent des éclairs en direction de la jeune femme, mécontent d'avoir à parler de lui à titre aussi personnel.

-Que je vous en tienne ou non rigueur, le résultat sera toujours le même… Nous sommes coincés, _**tous les deux**_ , dans une situation inconnue au débouché plus qu'incertain. Sans vouloir vous accuser maintenant _**vous**_ êtes celle qui a pris une décision sans réfléchir aux conséquences et _**vous**_ êtes celle qui n'a pas trouvé d'autre solution que celle-là !

Les yeux d'Hermione flashèrent, plus qu'irritée à ce stade.

-Excusez-moi, _**Monsieur**_ , d'avoir réagi en tant qu'être humain et de m'être préoccupée de votre sort ! Excusez-moi aussi d'avoir aussi peu de connaissances en la matière mais tous ces sortilèges, rituels et coutumes sont tellement attardés et rétrogrades que le monde Sorcier devrait…..

Elle s'arrêta de parler subitement, le souffle court.

Une énergie bizarre se faisait ressentir et des espèces d'étincelles commençaient à jaillir autour d'eux.

Lorsque toute une rangée de livres de la bibliothèque tomba à terre, Hermione réalisa que s'en était trop, elle se sentait suffoquée par la pièce, l'homme qui s'y trouvait et leur dispute.

L'ouvrage qu'elle tenait lui glissa alors des mains, touchant le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant qu'elle ne quitte les lieux en trombe, laissant Severus derrière elle plus confus que jamais.

/

Ce fût la première fois cette nuit là que Severus Snape rêva d'Hermione Granger.

Une perception étrange des événements dans une atmosphère floue…

Sans savoir que plusieurs étages au dessus, Hermione partageait la même expérience.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment une première pour elle.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Espe29, Rivruskende, Nathea, Keloush, Prismiria, Zeugma412, HermyBella, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Mrs Gold, Shukrat, Noumea, Eileen1976, MG123, Selena, Laorah, Patate Tueuse, Math'L, Loi54, Lougama, Tralapapa, CutieSunshine, Bettiej, MaxooSmaug, Liyly, UtiniKenobi, Gardelina, Fifi72, Aikolalameite, Ilyn, Ekio Kimiko, Lysaria, Pinktwilight1, Zosma-07, Bella041209, Altha, Lea Ferrars, Gwen1380, AlexanaLonris, Natsu'eichi, LeaLauzier, ma Poly et ma choupie Pika.

XXXX

Dire que ses nuits étaient devenues angoissantes n'était pas peu dire. Lui qui s'était habitué à un calme tout relatif durant ces précieuses heures de répit ne pouvait même plus compter sur ce moment quasi privilégié.

4 jours et tout autant de nuits qu'il était de nouveau parmi les vivants et qu'il vivait un véritable calvaire, qui ne faisait qu'apparemment débuter.

Il n'avait plus confiance en ses capacités de repos ni de concentration et, bien que toujours sous doses d'antidote, il n'avait pas l'impression que son état allait en s'améliorant.

Pourtant il aurait pu jurer que les quelques heures suivant son 'retour' dénotait un véritable progrès.

Mais depuis… depuis, il y avait eu la première nuit, celle du rêve dont il ne se remettait toujours pas.

*Elle* et lui, ensemble dans tous les sens du terme.

Et le plus… étrange dans tout ça était que ça lui paraissait logique, naturel même.

Sans savoir s'il y avait un lien de cause à effet, Severus sentit tout son corps tressaillir à la seule évocation de ce rêve, qu'il n'avait pas été le seul.

En plus de sentir une lassitude d'une nouvelle sorte s'installer, les traces de morsures qu'il avait au cou le lancèrent à nouveau.

Comme à son habitude, il essaya de s'occuper de ses blessures par lui-même, n'ayant ni l'envie, ni la patience, de laisser une autre âme s'en charger mais dû, après plusieurs jours sans résultat, reconnaître sa défaite.

Sans grande conviction, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, ne sachant pas si l'infirmière qu'il cherchait s'y trouvait ou non.

Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il ressentait mais il s'y dirigea avec un pas ferme, drapé dans ce qui lui restait de dignité.

Enfin c'était ce qu'il espérait.

/

Il aperçu Poppy au détour du couloir faisant l'angle de l'infirmerie et poussa un soupir soulagé avant de remarquer qu'elle était en grande discussion avec quelqu'un qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

Maudissant les deux personnes en question et sa grande infortune, il décida de s'installer directement dans la pièce qui avait été sa chambre durant quelques heures.

Il eût une seconde d'hésitation, pensant qu'elle était, peut-être, occupée, avant de tourner la poignée et… de faire face à une grande chambre vide.

C'était rassurant quelque part de savoir que le nombre de blessés et de tués s'était stabilisé.

Il ferma alors les yeux, cherchant à calmer son cœur et le tremblement de ses mains qui avait empiré depuis qu'il s'était approché des lieux.

Un bruit de pas le fit revenir à la réalité et il était prêt à expliquer ses nouveaux troubles, sachant pertinemment ce que ça allait lui coûter en terme d'ego froissé.

Il se retourna puis s'arrêta, interloqué.

Son expression se ferma directement avant qu'il n'assène sa question d'une voix sèche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Granger !?

La jeune fille l'observa alors calmement, ayant l'air de cataloguer tous les détails importants pour plus tard.

Elle sourit, énigmatique.

-Vous avez besoin de moi.

Les yeux noirs du Professeur flashèrent.

-Non. Ce dont j'ai _**besoin**_ c'est d'une _**expertise médicale**_. C'est pour ça que je suis venu voir… _**Poppy**_ …

A peine 2mins à être dans la même pièce qu'elle qu'il avait des envies de meurtres, entre autre chose.

Ce n'était pas acceptable.

Pas pour lui.

Et il était certain que ça ne le serait pas pour elle non plus.

Hermione, toujours aussi posée, lui répondit par l'affirmative avant d'aller chercher la matrone.

-Vous êtes irresponsable Severus ! J'espère au moins que vous en êtes conscient….

Il hocha la tête, un sourire assez irrévérencieux sur le visage.

-J'en suis conscient Poppy mais vu qu'il s'agit de mon corps et de ma santé, je pense que je suis en droit de demander le soignant qu'il me plait…

Elle arqua un sourcil, sarcastique.

-J'en serai moins sûre que vous à votre place. Je ne suis pas ici pour votre consultation, je suis juste là pour superviser Hermione.

Il blanchit à vue d'œil, ce qui aurait pu paraître jubilatoire en d'autres circonstances.

-Non.

Ses yeux flashèrent une nouvelle fois en direction des deux femmes, avant de faire un pas en direction de la sortie.

Hermione se plaça stratégiquement en face de lui, lui bloquant l'accès, et le retint une main ferme sur le torse.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, une sorte de communication silencieuse entre eux s'amorça, puis leurs deux corps se mirent à trembler en même temps.

Des étincelles apparurent aux quatre coins de la pièce, perturbant alors l'échange.

-C'était quoi ça ?! Severus !? Hermione ?!

L'infirmière les sépara rapidement, une lueur affolée dans le regard.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien, tous les deux ?

-Oui.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione vu que sa réponse tardait à venir.

-Hermione ?!

-Oui, bien sûr. Ca va.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Severus, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez caché ?! Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ? Où avez-vous mal ?

Il essaya comme il le pût d'arrêter les tremblements de sa main avant de répondre.

-Il semblerait… que l'acte de _**bravoure**_ de Miss Granger nous ait laissé certains effets secondaires _**non désirables**_ ….

Poppy fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien avant un moment.

-Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ?

-Pas plus que je ne l'étais en arrivant.

Pas amusée, elle rétorqua.

-Ce qui veut dire !?

-Que ma blessure me lance, et qu'apparemment j'ai un excédent d'énergie et de magie qui ne m'appartient pas.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux et ne fût pas la seule, Hermione avait l'air passablement en colère aussi.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me voir plus tôt ?!

Il répliqua sèchement, agacé.

-Je suis toujours Maître en Potions aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai jamais eu besoin et je n'ai toujours pas besoin d'accourir ici comme un première année apeuré aux moindres signes d'indispositions !

Poppy le contempla, le regard curieusement triste.

-Vous êtes un idiot Severus Snape. Et je ne vous le répéterai jamais assez… Vous n'avez jamais eu et vous n'avez pas besoin de vous isoler pour appréhender une situation de crise. Vous n'êtes pas seul… Et encore moins maintenant.

Elle lança un regard appuyé à Hermione qui acquiesça avec vigueur.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait pratiquer certains tests et faire une recherche plus approfondie sur ce que j'ai fait.

La jeune fille baissa le regard à ce moment là, encore embarrassée par la nouvelle tournure des événements.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ça ?!

-Parce que ni vous, ni Poppy ni moi n'avons les connaissances et le recul nécessaire. Parce que je ne suis pas chimiste Miss Granger.

Elle osa arquer un sourcil audacieux.

-Vous êtes Professeur en Potions vous l'avez dit vous-même, je pense que s'il y a bien quelque chose que vous pouvez faire c'est bien approfondir le sujet !

-J'ai dit 'non' Granger !

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de les froncer.

-Est-ce que vous avez peur de ce que l'on découvrira Monsieur ?

L'absence de réponse de la part de l'homme qui lui faisait face fût tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle lança un regard à Poppy qui comprit tout de suite et les laissa seuls tous les deux.

Hermione s'avança alors d'un pas vers lui.

-J'aimerai comprendre. Comprendre la portée de mon geste, comprendre comment tout cela peut s'avérer possible et surtout comprendre ce que ça va signifier pour nous deux à l'avenir. Et j'imagine que vous êtes dans le même cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la fixa un très long moment puis fini par acquiescer.

C'était trop tard maintenant pour reculer.

Il avait toujours eu cette philosophie de ne jamais poser de questions dont il ignorait les réponses sauf que, dans ce cas précis, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Et il doutait que Granger reste passivement à ne rien faire.

-J'ai peut-être une idée de l'endroit où l'on peut commencer à chercher…

Elle leva sur lui un regard curieux mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-Oui Granger il s'agit bien d'une bibliothèque.

Rougissante elle lui offrit un début de sourire avant de se mordre la lèvre.

-Je peux… je peux vous avouer quelque chose… ?!

Il leva alors les yeux au ciel, s'attendant au pire.

Evidemment qu'elle aimerait * _ **parler**_ * maintenant. C'était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris !

D'une voix grave il lui indiqua.

-Je vous écoute.

Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, lui lança un coup d'œil furtif puis se décida à parler.

-J'ai compris les passages du livre que j'ai lu l'autre jour même si il y a encore des choses que l'on n'arrive pas à interpréter mais…. Je ne comprends pas réellement ce qu'il se passe… entre nous, ou s'il se passe bien quelque chose….

Il resta immobile, se refusant de faire un geste et voulant entendre jusqu'au bout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

C'était trop important.

Nouveau rougissement de sa part, plus prononcé celui là.

-J'ai rêvé de vous, i jours. La première nuit de votre 'retour' et chaque nuit après ça.

Un silence de plomb s'éternisa dans la pièce après cette révélation.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ne sachant que faire.

-Je me sens proche de vous, comme si… J'ai envie… je ne sais pas, je n'en sais plus rien…

Severus ressenti une douleur lancinante à la poitrine et s'aperçu qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

Ces révélations étaient de trop, il ne savait pas quoi en faire et fût plus que troublé par les similitudes qu'il y avait avec ses propres émotions et questionnements vis-à-vis de la jeune fille.

Il remarqua distraitement qu'une larme venait de s'échapper et coulait à présent sur la joue de la Gryffindor.

-Non.

C'était la seule réponse logique à lui donner, la seule qu'il pouvait lui fournir pour l'instant.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir, d'organiser le chaos qu'était devenu son esprit.

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, sans grand résultat.

-Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous dites Miss Granger.

Il s'évertua à lui offrir le plus froid et distant de ses regards sans être totalement sûr de pouvoir y parvenir.

Dans un dernier sursaut de courage, elle répliqua fortement.

-Ou peut-être je ne le sais que trop bien !

Son regard étant devenu trop difficile à affronter, elle le bouscula légèrement avant de partir en courant.

Ca n'avait rien de très courageux mais elle ne se sentait pas de taille à aller plus loin dans la confrontation.

Il resta là, le regard dans le vide à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il était plus inquiet que jamais et fût pris de remords de n'avoir voulu partager ses doutes avec elle.

S'il avait vu juste sur leur situation, ça n'allait pas tarder à se manifester de façon précise.

Les chances étaient grandes pour que leur magies respectives se perçoivent comme familières, pour qu'elles se cherchent.

Si leurs Essences Magiques les devinent unis alors ils seront perçus comme étant mariés. Par leurs propres magies, celles des autres, celle du château…

Tout le monde.

Partout.

Il soupira bruyamment dans le silence de la pièce.

Un calme incertain s'abattit sur lui, ses cicatrices avaient l'air moins irritées et son esprit lui semblait comme apaisé.

S'il devait aller au bout de cette nouvelle situation il devait commencer par chercher les réponses au bon endroit mais décida d'aller prendre l'air en premier lieu.

Sur le chemin qui l'emmenait au lac, il débattit de l'importance de l'implication de Granger dans tout ça.

Lorsqu'il quitta l'endroit paisible, il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à cette question précise.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Espe29, Rivruskende, Nathea, Keloush, Prismiria, Zeugma412, HermyBella, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Mrs Gold, Shukrat, Noumea, Eileen1976, MG123, Selena, Laorah, Patate Tueuse, Math'L, Loi54, Lougama, Tralapapa, CutieSunshine, Bettiej, MaxooSmaug, Liyly, UtiniKenobi, Gardelina, Fifi72, Aikolalameite, Ilyn, Ekio Kimiko, Lysaria, Pinktwilight1, Zosma-07, Bella041209, Altha, Lea Ferrars, Gwen1380, AlexanaLonris, Natsu'eichi, LeaLauzier, ChouetteEnSucre, Aesalys, Lilita07, Giles4Ever97, HeartSerenade, ma petite Steph', ma Poly et ma choupinette Pika.

Note : je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai beau savoir où je vais avec cette histoire le rythme des vacances ne me permet pas de savoir si je saurai tenir le cap ou non… alala que la vie est dure ! ^^

XXXX

Une brise légère le fit frissonner et détourner le regard du lac en face de lui.

Ses pas, bien qu'inconscients, l'avaient emmené à cet endroit, devant ce lieu qui semblait si paisible et qui pourtant cachait plus d'atrocités qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ce lac avait toujours été une sorte de refuge, depuis des années, à une époque où lui-même était encore élève.

Il s'était toujours dit que le contraste entre la beauté du lieu et la cruauté de son monde sous-marin était ce qui le poussait à venir méditer ici.

Il aimait venir y réfléchir, souvent à des situations délicates et complexes, ce n'était donc pas étonnant de voir qu'il s'y trouvait également cette nuit.

Il tiqua, les morsures de son cou le lançaient à nouveau et une insidieuse pensée le traversa.

Il était à jour dans les doses de son traitement, la preuve en était que les blessures s'apaisaient.

Et puis il avait vu Granger, et la douleur s'était nettement dissipée.

Ils s'étaient disputés et séparés et à présent la sensation revenait plus lancinante que jamais.

Son pouls s'accéléra à mesure qu'il passait les éléments en revue. Il arriva rapidement à la conclusion qu'il ne voulait pas et pourtant…

Pourtant, tout semblait indiquer un lien entre sa proximité physique avec Granger et la guérison de ses blessures et sans doute aussi de son état de santé global.

Il se demanda inconsciemment si effectivement cette condition affectait sa santé générale et si Granger en était également victime, avant de la maudire une nouvelle fois sur plusieurs générations.

Peu importait le déroulement des faits, pour le moment à ses yeux tout était de sa faute.

Il tourna les talons et avança d'un pas décidé en direction du château, l'esprit encore assailli de questions, d'interrogations sur Granger et sur d'éventuelles futures décisions à prendre.

/

Il ne prêta réellement attention au fait que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps qu'une fois à l'intérieur du château, légèrement ébloui par les torches.

2h du matin.

Severus soupira en secouant la tête. Même une fois la guerre finie il n'arrivait pas à trouver un rythme de vie normal.

Excédé, il débarqua assez brusquement dans ses quartiers avant d'être forcé de s'arrêter.

Par un spectacle des plus incongrus, même à l'heure actuelle.

Hermione Granger, assise en tailleur, par terre au milieu d'une bonne dizaine de livres.

Ses livres.

Nom de…..

-Miss Granger !

Il se retrouva grandement satisfait de la voir sursauter, ses grands yeux alertes et une moue de gamine prise en faute sur le visage.

Elle resta comme pétrifiée, aucun mot ne voulant apparemment sortir.

-Granger ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Et comment, par Merlin, avez-vous réussi à entrer dans _**mes**_ quartiers !?

Il nota distraitement qu'elle rougissait rapidement à vue d'œil et que ça lui donnait un côté ravissant.

Ca n'était pas de sa faute à elle mais d'un coup sa fureur redoubla.

-Granger ! Je vous ai posé une question ! _**Comment**_. _**Êtes**_. _**Vous**_. _**Entrée**_ ?!

Elle détourna alors le regard et semblait trembler, mais lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui il fût surpris de la sentir plus calme.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de crier, je vous ai parfaitement entendu la première fois… Monsieur.

Il la dévisagea alors, stupéfait par son aplomb.

-Et j'attends toujours votre réponse… Miss.

Il la sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise, ce qui lui redonna la main.

Essayant de ne pas bafouiller, elle avoua d'une petite voix.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, trop de questions et d'images et…

-Et… ?!

-J'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour….

Agacé par ses explications fuyantes, il pressa.

-Et ?! Ca ne m'explique toujours pas comment vous avez pu arriver dans mes quartiers privés !

Elle avait l'air de se faire encore plus petite, si c'était possible, et fini par avouer.

-Ils n'ont plus l'air d'être tout à fait privés….

-Pardon !?

-Je ne sais pas Monsieur, j'étais devant le mur que je sais être celui où se trouve votre porte et elle est apparue, d'un coup. Un peu comme pour la salle sur demande. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

-Taisez-vous.

**Non. Non. Non. C'était une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, une de plus. Et c'était la preuve de trop que sa théorie n'était plus si hypothétique que ça**

D'un signe de tête il désigna les quelques bouquins éparpillés au sol.

-Et vous pouvez sans doute m'expliquer ça ?!

Hermione baissa la tête, embarrassée.

-J'ai essayé… j'ai voulu faire d'autres recherches, plus approfondies, pour voir si il n'y avait pas d'autres éléments…

Il la coupa dans son élan, un brin irrité.

-A ce que je vois vous n'avez pas changé vos horripilantes habitudes !

Elle fit une moue affolée à l'entente de son accusation.

-Monsieur…

-Vous n'avez pas eu de problème à venir voler dans mes affaires personnelles…

-Je n'ai jamais rien volé !

Il arqua un sourcil moqueur.

-Alors emprunté dirons-nous Miss Granger….

-Mais…

Sans plus attendre, il se baissa et ramassa les livres avant de les remettre, avec le plus grand soin, à leur place dans la bibliothèque.

Lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille, il siffla.

-Je pense que vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Vous en avez assez fait comme ça Granger.

Il la congédiait. Une fois encore.

Et c'était toujours aussi humiliant pour elle.

Elle voulu se montrer plus forte et partie sans un regard ni une parole pour lui.

Leur situation avait l'air constamment tendue et le fait que Severus refusait réellement de lui parler n'arrangeait rien.

Mais il fallait bien que cela change alors Hermione se promit de revenir à la charge dès le lendemain.

/

C'était étrange comme les choses reprenaient petit à petit leurs places. La Grande Salle n'avaient peut-être plus le même éclat qu'avant la dernière bataille mais elle avait déjà retrouvé son usage premier… être le lieu de réunion lors des repas.

Hermione jetait des coups d'œil rapides à la table des professeurs, souhaitant être alertée dès que Severus quitterait ses pairs.

Un bruyant éclat de rire la fit bondir, elle n'avait pas détourné le regard plus de 5 secondes que déjà il avait fuit la salle.

Fixant le reste de son petit déjeuné avec dépit, elle se leva de table pour partir à sa suite. Ou plutôt essayer.

Elle ragea de ne trouver personne près de ses quartiers, évidemment s'il cherchait à la fuir ça aurait été le premier endroit dont il fallait s'éloigner.

Elle tenta ensuite l'infirmerie, choix logique si l'on considérait son état et le fait qu'il avait une alliée en la personne de Poppy.

La chance n'était décidemment pas avec elle. Personne ne semblait être présent.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité elle tenta sa salle de classe.

La porte était close mais n'était pas verrouillée, ce qui semblait indiquer qu'elle venait de trouver son professeur. Enfin.

Le problème était maintenant qu'elle n'osait pas entrer et le déranger.

-Soit vous entrez et fermez la porte, soit vous partez Miss Granger. Ca ne sert à rien de rester planter là.

Elle le fixa un instant, interdite et ne sachant quelle décision prendre.

Il lui facilita la tache lorsqu'il ouvrit un peu plus en grand la porte, qu'il referma sèchement derrière elle.

-Merci.

-Ne me remerciez pas Granger. Et je vous arrête tout de suite, ça ne sert à rien de reprendre notre discussion de la veille. La réponse est toujours *non*.

Elle lui sourit alors timidement, essayant une nouvelle approche.

-Je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de recherches…

-Ah non ?!

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, j'ai une autre option à vous proposer…

Voyant qu'il n'objectait pas pour le moment, elle poursuivi.

-J'aimerai conduire des tests… Sur nous. Enfin notre sang…

-'Notre' ?!

Elle se mordit la lèvre et il s'en trouva troublé.

-Oui, enfin le vôtre et le mien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, comme vous me l'avez si gentiment fait remarquer, ma _**décision**_ nous affecte tous les deux et que, par conséquent, j'imagine qu'il doit bien y avoir des traces visibles de ce que j'ai fait, et pas seulement ces sortes de sensations étrangères.

Elle marquait un point.

-Et que proposez-vous ?

Sans plus attendre elle se dirigea vers le fond de sa classe, là où se trouvaient les tables de travail et la partie labo, puis saisi un petit couteau qui se trouvait déjà sur le plan de travail.

-Vous comptez faire quoi avec ça !?

Comme une simple évidence, elle répondit doucement.

-Me couper.

-Ne soyez pas idiote Granger ! Je viens de m'en servir pour trancher des ingrédients.

Elle se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure, embarrassée de ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant.

Elle le laissa s'approcher d'elle puis lui tendit la lame.

-Faites-le vous.

-Vous en êtes sûre ?!

Elle ne daigna pas lui répondre et se contenta de lui mettre sa main sous le nez.

-J'ai confiance en vous.

Avec une certaine condescendance, il rétorqua.

-Ne vous sentez surtout pas obligée.

Elle soupira lourdement, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour éviter une remarque bien sentie.

Il marmonna quelque chose, sans doute pour nettoyer la lame avant de l'utiliser, puis s'empara de sa main.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux en même temps qu'il abaissait le couteau sur sa paume.

Aussitôt le sang fût recueilli sur une fine lamelle pour plus tard.

La légère douleur ressentie ne faisait pas le poids à côté de leur échange hypnotique.

Ils communiquaient. Sans parole. Pratiquement sans geste.

Ils partageaient juste un moment et cela semblait suffisant.

Severus sentit le sang d'Hermione lui couler le long de ses doigts et instinctivement se fit la même blessure, laissant leurs deux blessures entrer en contact.

Laissant leurs deux sangs se mélanger.

C'était encore inédit.

Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il ressentait mais c'était plus fort que lorsqu'elle avait offert son sang pour le sauver.

C'était différent parce que partagé cette fois.

Il ne faisait pas que recevoir son Essence. Il lui donnait la sienne également.

Il venait de dépasser les limites qu'il s'était lui-même fixé et Hermione n'avait assurément pas ce scénario en tête lorsqu'elle l'avait approché il en était sûr.

Ou presque.

Elle souhaitait voir si leurs sangs réagissaient, pas si ils réagissaient l'un à l'autre.

Même si à ce point là c'était indéniable.

Elle entrelaça leurs doigts ensanglantés et tira sur sa main.

-Severus ?!

Son cœur s'emballa sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il aurait dû entrer dans une colère noire à l'entendre parler ainsi. Il trouvait ça déjà assez déplacé de l'entendre appeler ses collègues de façon si informelle mais maintenant elle avait osé en faire de même avec lui.

C'était inadmissible.

Mais ça semblait déjà inévitable.

La colère n'avait pas sa place ici, pas lorsqu'il se sentait en communion avec elle de cette façon indescriptible.

Non, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle à ce moment précis c'était de l'affection et du désir.

Un désir qui lui fit prendre conscience que c'était déjà allé trop loin.

D'un coup il arracha sa main de la sienne et recula d'un pas.

-Severus…

Il l'examina quelques secondes, remarquant de suite son regard fiévreux et ses pommettes rosies.

Naturellement le Destin lui en voulait !

Il se racla la gorge et pensa rapidement à des mélanges peu ragoûtants, voulant désespérément se débarrasser de son érection intempestive.

Reclassant ses priorités, il plaça une goutte de leurs sangs mélangés sur une nouvelle lamelle avant de se couper à un autre endroit pour y récolter le dernier échantillon de sang dont il avait besoin.

Il la regarda à peine lorsqu'il lui parla.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester. Je ne sais pas combien de temps la recherche pourrait mettre. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce que je pense y trouver.

Elle lui répondit, posée.

-Je veux rester.

Acceptant sa décision, il se tourna vers le labo et emporta les trois échantillons avec lui.

Il les plaça les uns à côté des autres et prit sa baguette.

Il entonna alors quelques incantations et observa les échantillons réagir.

Hermione garda le silence tant qu'elle le pu, admettant bien volontiers qu'elle pouvait passer un certain temps à le contempler, mais fût incapable de se taire plus longtemps.

-Alors ?! Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?!

Il retint de justesse un soupir agacé, mais sourit à moitié devant son impatience.

-Il semblerait, Miss, que de minuscules particules de magie se trouvent dans notre sang. Le mien comme le vôtre.

-Oh !

Aussitôt elle se leva et demanda à voir, curieuse de cette nouvelle information.

Il refusa de faire un pas en arrière la voyant si proche et décida de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Désignant à la suite les trois échantillons, il lui montra son sang à lui d'abord, puis le sien et enfin leur deux sang mélangés.

Le dernier spécimen étant assurément le plus réactif, leurs sangs étaient étincelants et très actifs.

Hermione eût un hoquet de surprise devant ce spectacle peu commun.

Leurs deux magies, au lieu de se combattre, avaient l'air de s'apprivoiser, comme si elles s'étaient choisies, reconnues et adoptées.

La preuve, s'il leur en fallait une, maintenant faite qu'ils étaient liés à vie.

Le rituel, bien que non voulu, avait été accompli entièrement.

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Espe29, Rivruskende, Nathea, Keloush, Prismiria, Zeugma412, HermyBella, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Mrs Gold, Shukrat, Noumea, Eileen1976, MG123, Selena, Laorah, Patate Tueuse, Math'L, Loi54, Lougama, Tralapapa, CutieSunshine, Bettiej, MaxooSmaug, Liyly, UtiniKenobi, Gardelina, Fifi72, Aikolalameite, Ilyn, Ekio Kimiko, Lysaria, Pinktwilight1, Zosma-07, Bella041209, Altha, Lea Ferrars, Gwen1380, AlexanaLonris, Natsu'eichi, LeaLauzier, ChouetteEnSucre, Aesalys, Lilita07, Giles4Ever97, HeartSerenade, PtiteMiss570, Sophie Neveu, Clois4Ever51, , 2312, TipTop, Loupa4, , ma petite Steph', ma Poly et ma choupinette Pika.

Note : et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un tout nouveau chapitre ! Sorry, avec la rentrée j'ai été plus débordée que ce à quoi je m'attendais ^^

XXXXX

Hermione releva des yeux interloqués sur Severus.

Un rituel dont elle ne savait encore rien quelques jours auparavant avait été déclenché par elle.

C'était une chose de le savoir et d'essayer de tout analyser, c'en était une autre d'avoir les preuves sous les yeux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, encore un peu sonnée.

-Donc… ça c'est la preuve que nous sommes, en quelque sorte, mariés ?!

Il émit un rire sans joie.

-' **En quelque sorte** '… Voilà qui est joliment tourné Miss…

Elle rougit et se réprimanda de suite d'avoir laissé son ton brusque et ses paroles la toucher.

-La réponse est oui. Et c'est pour cela qu'il nous faut trouver une solution au plus vite.

Elle le dévisagea à nouveau, ne comprenant pas l'urgence.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Ne jouez pas aux imbéciles Granger, ça ne vous sied pas ! Vous nous voyez, _**mariés,**_ l'un à l'autre ?! Coincés par cette folle magie d'où est tiré ce rituel complètement irrationnel !?

Une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux, elle l'immobilisa du regard et refusa de lâcher prise.

-Pourquoi pas ?!

Pour une fois le Professeur fût à court de mots. Ce qu'elle impliquait, en plus d'être dément, n'était pas faisable. Pas vraiment.

-Vous ne doutez de rien vous !

Elle lui sourit, ce qui le rendit encore plus perplexe.

-Je ne vous croyez pas aussi dingue Granger. J'avais tord apparemment.

Elle eut l'audace de rire, ce qui le fit aussitôt grimacer.

Souhaitant à tout prix lui montrer que son plan parfait avait une faille, il eût un trait de génie en voulant l'avoir à son propre jeu.

Il admettait avec prudence que, depuis son réveil, une sorte de lien s'était tissé entre eux. Ce qui devait être logique vu le contexte et le rituel invoqué, mais il ne pouvait être plus surpris devant la complaisance qu'avait Hermione face à leur situation.

C'était aussi inattendu qu'inexpliqué pour lui, un réel mystère. Un de plus.

Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction et comprenait encore moins ses propres idées sur la question.

*Pourquoi se débattait-il avec elle avec autant de véhémence ?*

*Pourquoi sa seule présence arrivait à le calmer une minute et l'instant d'après à le rendre fou ?*

*Pourquoi les rêves qu'il faisait le dérangeaient tant ?*

La voir aussi peu déroutée face à une éventuelle vie à ses côtés le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

D'où son plan de la mettre en face de ce que tout cela pourrait impliquer.

Avoir un comportement plus ou moins ambigu pour la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Parce qu'il en était sûr, si Hermione Granger était prête à s'embarquer dans ce genre de relation avec lui c'était de toute évidence pour combler un fantasme d'ado puéril et pervers.

Enfin c'était plus facile de se raconter ça plutôt que d'avoir l'impudence d'oser y croire.

Un semi sourire au coin des lèvres, il avança vers elle.

Le ton ironique, il l'imita.

-'Pourquoi pas'… Vous ne me semblez pas assez _**naïve**_ pour ne pas savoir ce que le terme ' **marié** ' implique Granger…. Si nous laissons de côté l'aspect magique de cette affaire, il ne reste plus que vous et moi… Un homme et une femme… Et vous savez ce que font les hommes et les femmes lorsqu'ils sont forcés par une promiscuité imminente et fortuite…

Il eût un rictus devant la réaction plus que visible qu'avait la jeune femme.

Bien sûr qu'il savait quels mots employer et sur quel timbre de voix énoncer ces vérités.

Bien sûr qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit réceptive jusqu'à un certain point.

Ce qu'il n'avait, en revanche, pas anticipé c'était l'impact que ses mots auraient sur elle et l'effet que ça aurait sur lui en retour.

La scène était étrange et leur échange hypnotique.

L'envie de la bousculer, de la choquer et de voir jusqu'où elle lui permettrait d'aller, fût plus forte que l'embarras qui menaçait de l'engloutir doucement.

-M'autoriseriez-vous à vous toucher… comme ceci… ?!

Hermione inclina légèrement la tête mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il comprenne.

De ses doigts il effleura sa joue pour commencer, puis tout doucement il descendit le long de son cou, de son épaule, puis le haut de son buste et il fini enfin par frôler le début de sa poitrine.

La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra encore un petit peu plus et lui était toujours hypnotisé par la vue.

Elle venait de lui dire 'oui' et si ce n'était pas assez clair, ses prochaines paroles vinrent évincer le moindre doute.

-Oui, je vous y autorise… Vous y encourage….

Comme si il avait besoin de beaucoup d'arguments pour céder.

Voulant pousser un peu plus le jeu il se permit une caresse un peu plus appuyée sur l'un de ses seins.

La réponse d'Hermione fût immédiate, elle s'arqua vers lui et soupira.

-Je veux plus…J'en ai besoin… Severus….

Sans trop y réfléchir et agissant par pur instinct il se plaqua alors à elle, lui faisant ainsi ressentir son érection et fût sidéré de la voir se laisser faire.

Il l'embrassa avant de se reculer aussi sec, effaré de constater qu'à défaut de se débattre, elle accueillit ses caresses avec plaisir, faisant plus que de les encourager même.

Il comprit seulement à cet instant qu'elle était sérieuse, qu'elle désirait ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux et que, pire encore, pour le moment c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait aussi.

N'étant pas homme à se jeter tête la première dans une situation aussi dangereuse, il réagit de façon instinctive.

-Vous êtes dingue !

Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina d'une lueur rageuse. Un sourire malicieux en coin, elle arqua un sourcil et désigna son entrejambe.

-Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas !

En d'autres temps, en d'autres circonstances il aurait sans doute rougit d'avoir été pris 'en faute' sauf que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait à l'heure actuelle.

De la colère oui, voir même une fureur intérieure.

De l'embarras, très probablement.

Mais malgré le fait de se sentir trahi par son propre corps, et pas seulement pour la première fois concernant la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas s'avouer fautif de quoique ce soit.

Par contre, il l'avouerait plus tard, il allait se montrer coupable de faiblesse devant elle à l'instant même où il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser, aussi imprévu que fugace, manquait de précision, de tactique et n'était qu'impulsion et désirs inavoués.

Severus relâcha Hermione lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir sous lui.

Il recula d'un pas, le regard fuyant et l'entrejambe en feu.

-Je… Je suis désolé, je…

Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'apeurer encore plus, elle s'avança et lui plaça deux doigts sur les lèvres, arrivant ainsi à le faire taire.

-Ne le soyez pas. Si quelqu'un doit présenter ses excuses ici je crois bien que c'est moi.

Il sourit à moitié de la voir rougissante, la trouvant importunément désirable.

Il se retint de faire une réflexion, préférant la laisser aller jusqu'au bout.

-Je vous avouerai que je ne comprends pas encore très bien tout ce qui se joue entre nous et je sais que je peux me comporter de façon… inappropriée parfois mais… j'aimerai, vraiment, explorer cette voie là et ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire, pour nous….

Il était… dubitatif et curieux.

Il voulait bien croire qu'elle était sincère mais avait toutes les peines du monde à croire que cela durerait.

Lorsqu'elle comprendrait quel genre d'homme il était, toute cette histoire reposant sur un simple château de cartes allait s'effondrer.

Voilà une des raisons qui faisait qu'il était plus que réticent.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier une sorte d'intérêt renouvelé quant à la prochaine tournure des événements.

Mais, comme presque toutes les décisions prises dans sa vie, il avait besoin de réfléchir pour éviter de causer plus de dégâts qu'il n'y en avait déjà.

-Je vous prierai de bien vouloir partir Miss Granger.

Aie. La peine qui passa de façon éphémère sur le visage de la jeune femme le troubla et il eût quelques remords à lui faire tourner les talons et prendre la porte.

Il avait besoin d'un temps de réflexion, c'était vital et il le faisait pour elle autant que pour lui.

Ne sachant pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu'elle ne quitte pas les quartiers blessée et en colère, il voulu lui offrir un début d'explication.

-Vous, moi… Ce baiser….

Il détourna les yeux avant de venir les replanter dans les siens. C'était assez compliqué comme ça sans qu'il ne joue à la vierge rougissante.

Se maudissant de la laisser lui faire perdre pied, il réessaya à nouveau.

-J'ai entendu ce que vous me demandez et j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que cette… _**option**_ peut vouloir dire pour vous et moi.

Elle leva un regard soulagé sur lui.

-Ce qui veut dire que vous ne rejetez pas d'emblée ma… proposition ?!

Son air innocent accolé à cette tournure de phrase eût un effet étrange sur sa personne.

Il aurait aimé sourire devant cet enthousiasme quasi virginal.

-En effet... Mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus que j'accepte votre suggestion Miss.

-Je sais.

Il était heureux de voir qu'ils étaient tous les deux clairs sur ce point là. Réfléchir à une option ne voulait pas dire l'adopter et il n'avait aucun doute que si, et seulement si, sa réponse était positive alors il fallait définir en tous points ce que serait leur relation.

Il la vit avancer lentement et se prépara d'avance à ce qui allait se produire.

Elle lui déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres et sourit contre lui, apparemment heureuse qu'il la laisse faire ce simple geste.

Sans un mot de plus, elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et partie.

Il était désarçonné quant à ses propres réactions, ses propres paradoxes.

Partagé entre le professeur en lui qui se montrait mal à l'aise devant cette nouvelle tournure, le chercheur en lui qui ne voyait que les futures découvertes s'il laissait le temps faire son œuvre sur leur lien encore énigmatique et si jamais ils devaient avoir une relation moins platonique et plus physique et bien sûr l'homme en lui qui semblait des plus intéressés si la petite séance de tout à l'heure voulait dire quelque chose….

Il secoua la tête, prêt à remettre toutes ces considérations à un autre moment et décida qu'il était plus prudent d'aller se coucher.

Il était las, se sentant étrangement vidé par les événements.

Physiquement il paraissait bien, mieux qu'à une certaine époque en tout cas, mais mentalement il semblait être… ailleurs.

/

 _ **Le baiser qu'il lui donna avait un côté ravageur, comme si son esprit avait baissé les armes et s'était rendu face à la volonté de son corps, bien trop puissante.**_

 _ **Il laissa glisser des doigts avides de découvrir sa peau, ses endroits secrets.**_

 _ **D'un geste impudique, il insinua deux doigts dans sa bouche, gémissant de sentir la langue d'Hermione leur tourner autour.**_

 _ **Il avait envie de la prendre… Maintenant.**_

 _ **Sans effort il se retourna, l'entraînant avec lui et se plaça entre ses jambes ouvertes.**_

 _ **Caressant ses cuisses, il ne réfléchit pas avant de donner un coup de reins salutaire…**_

/

-…..

L'impression de suffoquer fût la plus forte, suivie très rapidement par des spasmes incontrôlables.

Tout cela semblait si réel, avait l'air tellement réel.

Son grain de peau sous ses mains.

Leurs langues guerrières.

Son parfum.

Se passant une main tremblante sur le visage il comprit que, bien que ce rêve-ci eût été bien plus réel et tangible que les autres, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un rêve.

Un fantasme sorti tout droit de son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

Il se reprit lorsqu'il s'aperçut du désordre dans son lit et du fait qu'il avait souillé les draps.

Il se sentait de nouveau bien, repu par cette éjaculation non volontaire et pourtant très, très désirée.

Une nouvelle énergie sembla l'envahir, sourde et abondante, puis des picotements arrivèrent d'un peu partout.

Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, juste dérangeant.

Puis un choc se fit ressentir au niveau de sa morsure, cette même morsure qu'il n'avait pas encore voulu prendre le temps de bien soigner.

Il laissa un doigt effleurer la balafre, réfléchissant distraitement sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Inconsciemment il se mit à penser à Hermione, se demandant si elle aussi avait ressenti quelque chose, même si la question était un peu absurde à poser, surtout au milieu de la nuit.

/

Si seulement Severus savait que sa question idiote ne l'était pas tant que ça…

Des étages plus hauts, Hermione se réveilla elle aussi en sursaut, la respiration saccadée et le corps bouillonnant.

Essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, elle retira vivement sa main de là où elle était cachée, entre ses cuisses.

Avec une sorte de plaisir malsain, elle porta ses doigts trempés à la bouche, les lavant ainsi de toute trace suspecte.

Bien qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas se sentir embarrassée, elle sentit le rouge lui teinter les joues.

Elle pouvait encore sentir Severus bouger en elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas encore en être certaine mais son instinct lui disait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour que les sensations ressenties dans son rêves ne deviennent qu'un pale souvenir face à la réalité.

XXXXX


End file.
